The present invention relates generally to magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus, and particularly to a transducer head assembly suitable for high frequency biasing and erasing purposes.
The oscillator circuit used for supplying a high frequency bias current to a magnetic recording head or a high frequency erasing current to an erasure head is currently mounted on a main circuit board which is located away from such transducer heads. This requires shielded wires for establishing connections between them and entails a time consuming work effort during manufacture. A further disadvantage is that shielded wires tend to introduce a capacitance loss which results in a lower operating efficiency. A still further disadvantage is that the main circuit board cannot be reduced to a small size due to the installation of the oscillator circuit and its associated elements, placing a limitation on the size of the tape recording apparatus.
One prior art approach makes use of a separate circuit board on which the oscillator circuit is mounted to reduce the size of the main circuit board. However, this prior art still requires the use of shielded wires for interconnection. Furthermore, the conventional oscillator circuit employs a transformer having primary and secondary windings, which arrangement involves undesired loss of energy and places limitations on compact design.